Mori's birthday surprise
by PudgyPhantomhive
Summary: Natsumi Kobayashi was just an average dojo student, until she asked Mori sempai what he wanted for his birthday (Crappy summary, better story yet to come.) (Kendo terminology is used in the first chapter) Mori x OC LEMON (If this shows in the T rated section, IT DOES NOT BELONG THERE, BELIEVE ME THIS DOES NO LONGER BELONG IN THE T SECTION
1. Chapter 1: It all started with the dojo

**Boy oh boy! I have not been on in foreverrrrrr and I would like to deeply apologize. *bows in shame***

**But I have came back with a new endeavor, so please enjoy and bare with me**

Natsumi Kobayashi is the main OC in this story. (Replace her name with yours if you wish 'w' it is understandable! It will be told mostly through her p.o.v., with the occasional line break of Takashi and quite possibly Honey.)

February, 23rd

"Sei retsu!" We sat down, watching Mori sempai make his way to the front of the dojo. "Mokuso" Mori yelled again as we closed our eyes half way. Every once in a while, he would check our seating positions while meditating. "Himura, half way." I heard Mori whisper to Katsura. Katsura blushed in embarrassment, partly for being called out, and the other for Mori sempai not being harsh with him. Oddly enough, when sempai was especially displeased, he would baby us all, trying to belittle the one that pissed him off the most. "Yame."

After bowing and suiting up, it was time for stretches. Painful would be an understatement to what I felt as I stretched my legs. Practice had been brutal these last few weeks, and everyone's muscles remembered, and began to cry out begging us not to go through it again. The head of the dojo chuckled at our expressions. He was a bit of a sadists, but deep down we all cared for the old man.

"Kobayashi, spar with Morinozuka." 'Oh god oh god oh god' I trembled, remembering last time we sparred. He managed a _tsuki _strike (in the center of the neck) leaving me breathless. Mori smiled towards me, a smile that could send children running in fear.

Luckily, Mori had been a little slow that day, and lost. "25 to 28. I'm getting close, sempai." He smiled, patting my head. Honey was sleeping by the door when the practice ended. "Takashi, did you win today?" Mori shook his head, and glanced over towards me. "Hi Honey sempai." the little blonde skipped over to me, smiling brightly. "What's the score now, Natsu-chan?" "25-28, Mori sempai is still winning" Honey nodded, slipping a chocolate in my pocket. "We'll be off now, see you later Natsu-chan!" They waved, leaving me to wait for my butler.

~2 months later~

"Mori sempai?" I asked breathlessly. This guy had some long legs! "We're not at the dojo, Natsumi, call me Takashi." Woah the first full sentence! Blushing, I finally asked. "T-Takashi, what do you want for your birthday?" Taken aback, a light blush danced across his cheeks. "You don't have to go through the trouble." With a frown, he patted my head. "But I wanted to get you something, sempai. I promise it'll be better than the sand cupcake I gave you nine years ago."

Takashi's p.o.v.

'Ah, the sandbox present.' I shook my head, looking into her green-gray eyes. She looked up, puppy eyes in full effect. Now would be as good a time as any. "You wouldn't be able to give me what I really want, Natsumi, I'm sorry." She grabbed onto my sleeve, desperate eyes dancing with curiosity. "Anything for you, Takashi" she smiled with a child like innocence. "Let me take you out on a date then. That's what I want."

**Yes, it is short, but not to bad as an introduction, hmmmmmmmm? It will get better and to the 'juicy' part soon I SWEAR!**

**Farewell for now  
~PudgyPhantomhive**


	2. Chapter 2: The date

**Two chapters in the same 24 hour period. Thank you to the first person who followed this story *winks*  
**

"Let me take you on a date then. That's what I want" Bewildered by this brazen request I took a step back, composing myself to hopefully speak coherently. "S-sssure thing! I'd like that." Takashi smiled, bending down to kiss my cheek. "I can pick you up that night then?" I nodded, a bright red blush reaching up to cover my entire face, making him giggle. He nodded, slipping his number into my dress pocket. Unknown to Mori sempai, the twins were watching from the corner with Honey.

"Woah, who would have thought Mori sempai would like people?" Kaoru laughed, agreeing with his brother. Honey smiled brightly, squeezing Usa-chan. "I wonder what they're date is going to be like! It's less than two weeks till his birthday, do you think Taka-chan is going to celebrate early with us?" Hikaru put his finger to his chin, thinking over the information. "More important is _how _he will tell us he wants to celebrate early." Kaoru watched Mori walk off to the host club. "Maybe he wont give us a reason… but Mori hasn't ever done that." Honey dragged the twins behind him, dreading being late for the host club.

"More tea, my princess?" Tamaki flirted with his last guest, as per usual. Honey lay on Takashi's shoulders, leaving cookie crumbs to fall down his shoulders. "So Taka-chan, where are you taking Natsumi?" Mori froze, slowly turning his head towards Honey. "How did you k-" Honey smiled, putting a cookie in his mouth. "Natsu-chan likes horror movies." He looked over at Honey who continued to much on the cookies. Takashi nodded, watching their clients come in. "Guess what ladies! Taka-chan has a date!" The girls all cooed, watching Honey pat Takashi in reward. 'Just a little while longer.'

May 5th (Takashi's P.O.V.)  
"Ah, hello there Master Takashi. Please come in until the mistress finishes getting ready." I bowed to Tanaka, the house's head butler. I sat on the couch, and felt a thumping against my knee. It was Natsumi's yorkie, Gatsby. He rubbed against my hand, begging for attention. How could anyone resist him? I gave in, leaning down to show the little dog some affection. "Hello, Mori sempa- I mean Takashi." She smiled and I outstretched my hand. "Ready?" Nodding, she took my hand. A blush danced across her cheeks, sending sparks flying in my body. I smiled, a momentary lapse of my stoic act.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, smiling brightly. I pulled out tickets to _The Curse of Chucky. _Mitsukuni told the truth, as I watched her expression turn to one of pure bliss. She practically dragged me into the movie theatre. "Do you want anything, Takashi?" I shook my head as she went ahead to purchase snow caps (semi-sweet chocolates covered in circular white sprinkles). "It's starting" I whispered, and she ran to the theater. Laughing, I followed, handing the man the tickets before he could chase after Natsumi.

Natsumi's P.O.V

Takashi came in shortly after, taking a seat next to me. I smiled, leaning up against him. "Happy birthday, Takashi-kun" he nodded his head and I went up to kiss him. His face turned a bright red, obviously stunned by the display of affection. He wrapped his arm around my waist, the blush still apparent on his face. "You know, the Chucky movie's opening credits are actually bearable." He nodded.

Third Person's P.O.V.

"Okay, our mission is to make sure Taka-chan does well on this date!" Honey whispered to the other members of the host club. "Don't you think it's kind of bad to spy on the two of them like this?" Haruhi grumbled, trying to hide inside the popcorn bucket. "Come on Haruhi, you know you're intrigued to find out how it'll pan out. Mori sempai hasn't even been out without Honey sempai." Kaoru shook his head, actually watching the movie. "Oh look. The woman who played cuddy on house is in this movie" Kyoya stated. "Thanks for the odd bit of info, sempai."

"What is Takashi doing?!" Kaoru whispered. Honey looked over, a profound smile radiating around him. "He's... " Honey blushed and started giggling. "What is it, Honey Sempai?" Tamaki poked the blonde's shoulder. "I-it's nothing" He struggle to get out as Chucky screamed "you have your mother's eyes… and they were always TOO FUCKING CLOSE TOGETHER!" Natsumi giggled, partly because of the movie, and partly because of Takashi kissing her cheek. "Who knew Mori sempai would do something like that…" Tamaki watched, a bit stunned while Honey giggled. 'Who kisses during a horror movie?! Taka-chan has a lot left to learn.

Unknowingly, the host club received an unexpected shock towards the end of the movie. Tamaki received a small tap on his shoulder. "Why ye-" Mori sempai stood there, his usual stoic expression painting his face. "What do you think you're doing here?" Each member except for Honey shook in fear. "We wanted to make sure you didn't ruin your date!" Honey chimed in. Mori looked a bit stunned, but quickly gained his composure. '"Ah." Mori turned to go back to his seat, a smile running across his lips, knowing that Honey was acting as the guardian instead of the child he usually was.

Natsumi's P.O.V.

The movie ended leaving, Takashi in a jovial mood. "After six movies, they still give it a chance for a seventh. I don't understand it." I looked at him with fake hurt. "How dare you! Every chucky movie has been an absolute freaking masterpiece!" He nodded his head, a light blush tinting his cheeks as he reached for my hand. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, letting him know it was okay."w- wanna come to my place?" I nodded, following Takashi. "I didn't know we lived so close together" Mori looked over, giving a grunt as his response. "Please, come in" he muttered, opening the door. I bowed due to habit and walked in, taking off my shoes and put slippers on, following Mori upstairs. He ushered me in the door first. 'Chivalry isn't dead after all.' He slipped in after me, closing the door. "So what di-" Mori pushed me against the door, his lips against mine.

After a minute he pushed himself back, staring at me, red faced. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." I smiled at him, pushing him back on his bed. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to do this" I whispered, crawling on top of him. I leaned down and captured his lips in a second kiss, licking his bottom lip as a means of asking for entrance. He smiled and squeezed my sides, using my gasp as an excuse to dart his tongue in. What a sneaky sempai we have here.'

**Well, here we are, at Mori's TRUE birthday surprise *nyuk nyuk nyuk* Now, the next chapter is up to you guys. Should there be a lemon?! Does anyone want one?  
It'll be one of those 'read if you want, it's not necessary for the storyline' type of chapters.**

**If you want one, feel free to message or comment (I can't read minds people `w`)**

**Until then, see ya later taters!  
~PudgyPhantomhive**


	3. Chapter 3: After Dark (LEMON)

**Finally back after having a full fledged war with my netgear router! (It won the battle, but lost the war.)**

**So, I ask you to please enjoy the lemon and DO NOT REPORT ME THERE ARE TONS OF LEMONS ON THIS SITE AND THERE IS A WARNING! Also, sorry if Takashi seems OOC, but the most imagine the wild type to have a bit of a dark side (a good one *wink wink*)  
Anyway, on with sexy time u-u**

Mori smiled into the kiss as he slipped his hand up to cup my face. An unrealistic dream was coming true, for once I can feel that sweet bliss everyone talks about. I smiled when I felt Mori trying to undo my bra clasp under my shirt. A sad expression swept across his features as I broke away, but was met with an uncharacteristically red blush. Taking his hands in mine, I guided him to what he wanted. "I thought you've done something like this before" I whispered. Takashi shook his head with a smile and pulled me close. "They weren't special." He kissed down my neck to my collar bones and bit down. "Please show me why they call you the wild type."

Takashi licked at the new forming bruise and trailed his hand down my stomach, forming trails of soothing circles to prepare me. He searched and found the sweet spot below my jaw line as he slipped his hands downward. I mewled as he touched the sensitive bundle of nerves and he bit down roughly. He squeezed and I nearly screamed. A smile formed as it nibbled on my neck. "Can you stay quiet for the next part?" Takashi slid his fingers between the folds, earning a groan of discomfort and pleasure.

Narrator (of a sort)

"M-mori" A rough bite. "Takashi!" He lapped at the bite and lifted himself from her neck as he continued to pump his fingers in and out. Takashi stared at the face before him twisted with lust, eyes closed and panting. He smiled to himself as he plunged deeper and began to shake feverishly, causing Natsumi's eyes to snap open. "Taka- shi… my stomach feels weird…" she moaned out. The usually composed man in front of her was finally letting the wildness show through. He pressed his thumb to the bundle of nerves and Natsumi saw stars.

Takashi pulled his fingers out and licked his fingers, not breaking eye contact with the innocent blush spreading across the girl's face. "That's dirty" she giggled and trailed her eyes to the restricted bulge in her lovers pants. 'That can't be comfortable' Natsumi thought as she poked it, causing Takashi's breathing to hitch. She bit the zipper, pulling it down with her teeth making him laugh a bit, making her frown. "It's cute" he whispered. She pulled the warm erection out of his pants and gave it a light squeeze.

Natsumi gave the head a small lick and watched as Takashi's eyes fluttered close. All of the motivation she needed was his breathy moans to slip the whole member inside her mouth, nearly choking on the impressive size. She put her tongue over the row of bottom teeth, making it easier for the warmth to move down her throat. Takashi swirled his fingers into her brown hair, enjoying this new found pleasure before pulling her away and throwing her onto the bed. He looked at her with worried eyes and was greeted with smiling eyes. He lined himself up with her entrance and thrusted in. Natsumi's face cringed with pain as Takashi rubbed her hand soothingly. He squeezed her hand and continued. "If we stop, it's going to hurt worse." He kissed her forehead as he found a steady pace until the pain began to turn into a slight ache. She held onto his broad shoulders and rocked her hips into his, a smile illuminating the normally stoic features.

Takashi picked up his pace little by little till Natsumi's moans were audible. "Takashi harder" she squeaked out, clawing his back slightly. He nodded, pulling out and ramming into her at full force. "A-again! Please!" His grin turned sinister as he impaled her over and over, her screams getting higher and higher. Takashi pulled her into a sitting position, bouncing her up and down. Her face was red, her breathing ragged and eyes dilated. He was the same as her, but with claw marks decorating his back and chest. The pain was pleasurable as he continued to show her _why _he was the wild type. "T-Takashi!" Her walls clenched around his member, throwing him into a state of bliss at his release.

He pulled out of his lady love and layed her down, immediately following suit. Takashi covered them both, worrying about the mess right now would just ruin the moment. "Takashi?" "Hm?" She turned around and gave him a light peck on the lips. "The wild type suits you" he smiled, returning the kiss and moving the hair from her eyes and cuddling up to her. "Are you in pain?" Natsumi shook her head and rubbed soothing circles on his chest. "So… what does this do?" It took the stoic male a minute, then he sighed happily. "Be mine?" Natsumi's eyes said yes, not even needing words for the answer after such an amazing night. Takashi held her closer and closed his eyes. 'She'll be in pain tomorrow'

Natsumi woke up. This wasn't her bed. This wasn't her room. This wasn't her house! She looked next to her, a naked Takashi sleeping soundly next to her. Memories of the following night came flooding back. Sadly, she knew she had to get up for the day, but was pulled back to a sitting position when she tried to head for the bathroom. "Stay awhile?" Takashi' eyes were sad, seeing as she had gotten up without him. She smiled and lay next to him. "Only for a bit. We have to get ready for kendo practice." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her once again and dozing off.

**WOOO! That was… more work than I thought it would be. Anyways, I hope it wasn't to bad. This is (most likely) not the end of the story.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed the lemon flavored chapter, for this IS the first one I've posted.**

**Anyways, later taters!**

**~PudgyPhantomhive**


	4. Chapter 4: Contempt

**Hello there, wonderful people. I hope you all enjoyed your holiday!**

**Please continue on with the story**

**September**

"So, Mori, is it true that there is someone special to you?" One of Mori's fan girls looked at him with love sick eyes. "Yeah.." The squeals had been unbearable for the past few weeks since the word slipped that Mori had a significant other. The funny thing is that no one knew it was Natsumi. "Will you tell us about her?" The stoic male blushed lightly and Honey intervened. "Takashi might not want to tell anyone, he gets jealous." Natsumi laughed at Takashi's expression of shock and feverish head shaking while the girls cooed. Honey winked at the taller male, most likely exacting revenge. 'Mitsukuni, why?'

"So, do you think they'll ever find out who it is?" Hikaru asked his other half. "The real question is, how will they react when they find out who it is" Kaoru watched Natsumi from the corner of his eye. "Do you think they'd go so far as to try and split them?" Hikaru laughed. "Please, Kaoru. Our guest are surely more civilized than that! You seen how they gushed at the thought of Mori-Sempai having a girl friend" Kaoru leaned back in his chair. "I hope you're right."

**Natsumi's P.O.V.**

I looked over towards Takashi who was cleaning Honey-Sempai's icing covered face. "Hi Natsumi! Do you want to hold Usa-Chan?" I shrugged and held the bunny to my chest. Honey smiled brightly and leapt up into my arms. "You're so cute! No wonder Takashi likes you so much!" Takashi smiled at the two of us, an unreadable look in his eyes. "So, Tamaki, did you like observing the love birds at lunch today?" Kyoya snuck up behind Tamaki, rubbing his shoulders. "Wha- wha but I ne-do" Tamaki started to ramble in an unrecognizable language. "Kyoya- Sempai, what's happening?" Kaoru asked. The prince of darkness chuckled. "He is either nervous or channeling a demon. We will never know." Kyoya chuckled as Tamaki flustered and proceeded to leave for the couch, planning to sleep off his anxiety.

I smiled at the sleeping host king and looked to the two cousins. "Ready to leave?" They nodded, Honey clinging to his usa-chan and climbing up Takashi's shoulders. Takashi snaked his hand around my waist. He hadn't showed much affection to me until just a few days ago. It's been quite nice. However, Takashi seems to be acting more as the child than Honey- Sempai. "Natsu-chan, are you going to Takashi's tonight?" I nodded, flipping through my bag for my phone. "You know, you never told me why I should come over." I looked up at Takashi menacingly, trying to strike fear in him. "Cute" he patted my head, in turn crushing my dreams of being scary.

"Takashi wants his family to meet you! Satoshi wants to meet you too." Fear ran through me at the mention of meeting people. "u-um… Satoshi? Isn't that your little brother from the middle school?" He nodded and opened the door to exit the school. "Satoshi-kun has been wanting to meet you for a while now." Honey chirped in, climbing off of Takashi's shoulders. "Isn't that right, Takashi?" He nodded. The car drove around to the waiting students. Takashi opened the door and ushered his two companions inside.

**Second floor balcony**

"Wow, so it's Kobayashi! Don't you think they make a great couple, don't you think so, Ichiro?" The male in question scoffed at his sister. "You must be joking. The only thing that girl has going for her is her back side. She's an airhead with no personality." The girl turned to Ichiro. "Kobayashi is really a great person. Have you even heard of the power her family has? She's going to run her father's business one day, don't insult her!" He turned to the angry brunette in front of him. "Kiku, you can't be serious." Fuming with anger, she turned to leave the boy stranded. "I'll see you at home. Hopefully you're attitude will be cleaned up by then." Ichiro was stunned by the words of his younger sister. "How can she be happy for them? Morinozuka turned her down without saying a word, and she's happy for him." Ichiro pushed the hazel colored hair from his face. "She'll get what's coming to her. Morinozuka will see that Kiku was his chance at a perfect girl." The heir of the Yoshida shipping enterprise began to make his way to the exit and hopefully blow off some steam. He hated to see his kid sister so upset with him, especially since he was just trying to help.

**Kobayashi Residence**

"I'm glad you came home with me Takashi. My father has been wanting to meet you for quite some time." Whilst nodding his head, the head of the household pulled into the driveway. "Natsumi, my darling. How are you?" Her father walked up to her, completely ignoring the other person next to his child. "I'm great, and you?" She smiled as her father's line of vision finally rested on Takashi. "Who is this and why did you bring him here?" Anger seemed to pour out of her father's words as he stared at the Morinozuka heir. "This is Takashi Morinozuka. Remember? You told me you wanted to meet him." The man's expression softened as he outstretched his hand.

"Gary Kobayashi. I hope your intentions with my daughter are not ill mannered." Gary squeezed the boy's hand a bit too tightly, causing him to wince. "Daddy, don't hurt him." He released the boy's hand. "He isn't a sissy boy, so I won't send him running… yet. Don't think that because you come from a family of kendo experts that I will willingly give my daughter away." Takashi bowed slightly. "I wouldn't expect you to, sir." Gary's expression didn't soften, but became more stern. "Natsumi, please go change. You're meeting this boy's parents tonight I assume?" She nodded and ran inside to change quickly. 'Please don't hate him' she thought to herself.

Blue or black, those were the decisions she had narrowed down to. Knowing she couldn't waste much time, she turned to her ultimate tool of decision making. Eenie meenie miney moe. She closed her eyes and moved her hands frantically, but unknown to her, she was being watched. Gary smiled at the spectacle his daughter was putting on. "The black one. You look best in it." Natsumi blushed and shut her door. "Father, you know it's not okay to spy on me while I'm going through my wardrobe!" He chuckled and walked down the hallway to change into his gi, and return to the living room to keep his daughter's interest company.

"So, what all do you know about my daughter?" Takashi looked up to meet Natsumi's father's gaze. "She enjoys painting. Her current rank in karate is a brown belt. Math is her worst subject, but she's fantastic at everything else…" He smiled and continued. "You're the man she talks about the most. I understand why she admires you so much." Gary smiled at Takashi and sat in the chair adjacent his visitor. Pushing the black hair back, he revealed crystal blue eyes. "Don't think buttering me up will make me like you. I did a bit of research, and learned you have a black belt in karate, yes?" Takashi nodded, much to the man's amusement. "If you ever want to take her out, you must spar with me first. For each time you win, you can take her out. But if I win, you'll obey my every whim for the entire day. Do we have an understanding between us?" Takashi nodded again, rising to his feet. "So, I'm assuming you want to spar?" Gary laughed and shook his head. "Next time. You're eager, I like that."

Natsumi rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping in the narrow heels. "You look lovely darling, don't you agree, Mori?" He agreed, however other thoughts crossed his mind. "Don't stare at her like that, I can always keep her here for tonight. A dark aura ran off the 6'3" male, chilling the two children in his presence. "Daddy, please be nice. I wish to leave now, being late would give his family the wrong impression." Gary nodded as he watched the two leave, hand in hand. It brought him back to his days as a teenager. He could never be too careful with Natsumi around boys, since he was one himself. He refused to shrug it off, regardless of how refined the boy was. He refused to let go of his little girl. A father always has to watch out for his little girl, right?

**Yes, cliffhangers are good sometimes! In this scenario, it gives the story something to roll with. I want to state the fact that Natsumi's father has a bit of German in him (I based him off my friends father to be completely honest *_* he is a really nice guy)  
ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Later Taters!  
~PudgyPhantomhive**


End file.
